


Why Can't He Love Her?

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: He doesn't love her.





	Why Can't He Love Her?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Why Can't He Love Her?  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Harmony Kendall  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 217  
>  **Summary:** He doesn't love her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 12](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2463614.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/970110/970110_original.jpg)

As soon as Spike had walked into the room he caught Harmony as she flung herself into his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he spun her around. He could feel the smile on her face as she clung to him. 

“I love you, Blondie Bear.” Harmony almost hummed with happiness as she snuggled against him.

_Why couldn’t he love her?_ He wished he knew the answer. Some would say it was because he was a vampire and as such didn’t have emotions like love. Spike knew that wasn’t true. He could love just as well as any ma... vampire. 

Spike didn’t understand why he couldn’t love her. As looks go Harmony was just as beautiful if not more so than most of the women Sunnydale had to offer. And there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for him. She even played make believe with him and she let him do things to her that no one else ever had including his sire. She also fit into his arms as if she were made just for him. But despite all of that he still didn’t love her.

“I know.” He whispered softly. And before she could realize he hadn’t said it back he quickly lowered his head to nibble at her lips.


End file.
